1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a multilayer printed wiring board and to a method for manufacturing a multilayer printed wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
A method in which the surface of a conductive circuit made of copper is roughened (roughened surface) to improve its adhesiveness through an anchoring effect is suggested. Another method is also suggested to enhance the adhesiveness between conductive circuits and interlayer resin insulation layers, in which a metal film made of a copper-tin alloy is formed on the surface of a conductive circuit made of copper (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2000-340948). The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.